comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
MacDonald Gargan (Earth-7045)
This article is for the original Scorpion. For his successor in 2099 and former host of the Venom symbiote, see Kron Stone. MacDonald "Mac" Gargan was a ex-military private eye who was hired by J. Jonah Jameson to find out Peter Parker's connection to Spider-Man. When Gargan was unable to get results, Jameson financed an experimental treatment to make him strong enough to beat the Wall Crawler. Experimented on with genetic transfusions, Gargan donned a suit based on the spider's natural enemy: the Scorpion. With his robotic stinger-tipped tail and greater strength, the Scorpion was always difficult to deal with, being both ruthless and cunning on top of his powers & suit. The procedure had also driven him insane. History to be added Powers & Abilities Powers *'Superhuman Strength' *'Superhuman Speed' *'Superhuman Stamina' *'Superhuman Durability' *'Superhuman Agility' *'Superhuman Reflexes' *'Regenerative Healing Factor' *'Wall Crawling' Abilities *'Expert Combatant' *'Military Protocol' *'Intimidation' *'Investigative Prowess' *'Martial Artist' Weaknesses *'Mental Instability' Paraphernalia Equipment *'Scorpion Armor' **'Electromagnetic Tail': The Scorpion's battle suit was originally equipped with a superhumanly powerful tail that he could whip at speeds up to over 90 miles per hour. The tail varied in length with each design - from an original 4' version, up to 20' in other implementations. His tail was powered by a self-contained power pack mounted on the back of his battle suit. The tail was connected via a cybernetic link to the fine muscles of his spinal column when he dons his suit, enabling him to direct the tail by involuntary nerve impulses and activated by his mental commands. Internally, the tail consisted of a series of separated circular plates connected by a matrix of steel cables. Solenoids contract the cables and manipulate the tail, allowing it to whip at speeds of over 150 feet per second. The tail was also armored, and was tipped with a spike, making it deadly in combat. He had mastered the use of his tail to the point that he could use it as both a bludgeon, projectile launcher, or as a fifth limb (he had also upgraded its flexibility several times, making it much more efficient in combat). Over the years, Scorpion had modified and enhanced it countless times, acquiring upgrades from the likes of the Tinkerer, who equipped it with a poisonous barb with venom installed or a form of hypnogen, electrical blasts (he could also channel electricity through it to shock anyone who tried to grab him by the tail or short-circuit electrical equipment), laser blasts, acid blasts, and mace gas **'Arm-mounted Blades' Trivia *Scorpion's personality, voice, and combat prowess & effectiveness are based on General Grievous from Star Wars: Clone Wars. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Hybrids Category:Human Hybrids Category:Human/Animal Hybrids Category:Americans Category:Public Identity Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Single Characters Category:Males Category:Brown Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Earth-7045 Category:Earth-7045 Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Created by Trachodon56 Category:Villains of Earth-7045 Category:United States Armed Forces members (Earth-7045) Category:Sinister Six members (Earth-7045) Category:Military Personnel Category:Private Detectives Category:Criminals Category:Murderers Category:Cross Species Experiments Category:Mutates Category:Arachnid Traits Category:Super Strength Category:Super Speed Category:Super Stamina Category:Super Durability Category:Super Agility Category:Hyper-Reflexes Category:Healing Factor Category:Wall Crawling Category:Expert Combatant Category:Intimidation Category:Investigation Category:Expert Detectives Category:Martial Artists Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Armor Users Category:Technology Allows Powers Category:Acidic Slime Category:Electric Blasts Category:Energy Blasts Category:Heroic Age (Marvel 2099) Characters Category:Insanity Category:Spider-Man's Rogues Gallery (Earth-7045) Category:Raft prisoners (Earth-7045) Category:Versions of Scorpion